ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
MassTass 10 Bonus Episode 2: Omnitrix Fritz
Highbreed was running fast. He new MassTass and his partner Rook would catch up eventually. He looked behind his shoulder. There was Rook and a next to him, a jumble of multicolored bricks. Highbreed kept running and eventually saw what he was after. A lift. He jumped into it and pressed a green button which took him to the top of the the building it was attached to. He stepped off and faced his marvel. He called it "the Distributer". It was a large gun that shot out large puffs of black gas that can either destroy or mess up any kind of tech. Highbreed looked down at the bottom of the building. There was Mass and his partner Rook battling his guard robots. Highbreed started powering-up his weapon. Meanwhile Mass as Bloxx and Rook where taking down the robots. They where quite easy to beat. Bloxx: Okay Rook. I'm going for Highbreed. Can you take these guys? Rook: No problem. And with that Bloxx stretched his arm out and grappled onto the building. He hoisted himself up onto it and began to climb to the top. Highbreed saw this and shot out a cloud of black smoke at Bloxx. It missed and hit one of the robots Rook was fighting. It started shaking and sizzling, then it crumbled to the ground. Bloxx: Whoa! Better not touch that stuff. He continued to climb. Highbreed started to panic. He continued firing, but they all missed. Rook had also started swinging to the top. Bloxx reached the top, but before he could climb up Highbreed grabbed his shoulders and hoisted him up and then threw him to the side. Then he began walking towards Bloxx. Suddenly Bloxx stood up and tackled Highbreed to the ground. Meanwhile Rook had made it to the top and was tinkering with the weapon-devise. Highbreed: NO! DON'T TOUCH THAT!!!" Rook: To late!! Bloxx kicked off Highbreed and ran up to Rook. Rook: I have planted an explosive inside the weapon. We must leave now! Suddenly the gun started beeping. Highbreed: NO!!!!!!!! Bloxx grabbed Rook and they jumped off the building just as the gun exploded. They began to fall, but Bloxx grappled onto a neighboring building and started swinging to the ground. Then suddenly thick black gas came hurtling towards Mass. It hit and suddenly the Omnitrix started beeping loudly and flashing. Then there was an explosion of green and Mass fell to the ground with a deafening boom. Rook managed to swing to the ground using his proto-tool. He landed and ran up to Mass. Rook: MassTass, are you oka........Chromastone!? Chromastone started trying to stand up. Rook helped him to his feet. Rook: Are you OK Mass? Why did you transform into Chromastone? Chromastone: Ugghhhh..... I don't know. The Omnitrix just practically transformed me into him. Suddenly there was a buzzing sound. Rook and Mass looked up and saw a ship taking off from the top of the building. Chromastone: Highbreed is trying to escape! But not on my watch! (presses down Omnitrix). Stinkfly zoomed of towards the ship with Rook on his back. He reached it and was about to climb aboard when the Omnitrix started beeping. Suddenly there was a green flash and Upchuck was hovering in mid-air. Then suddenly he fell. Rook had attached a wire to the ship and then shot another at Upchuck. It caught him around the leg. Upchuck: WHOAAAAAAWHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! Then the Omnitrix flashed green again. Mas had transformed into Clockwork. Clockwork: Zis is ridiculous!!! Suddenly the ship turned right, straight for some building. Clockwork's eyes open wide as he smashed into building windows. Clockwork: OOOOMPHHH....AHHHHHHHHH.........VEEEEEEERKK!!!!! Then the Omnitrix started beeping again. Mass transformed into Wildmutt, but suddenly the wire snapped and Wildmutt fell. He quickly pressed the Omnitrix. Ghostfreak: Ghostfreak? I haven't used him in a while. Ghostfreak floated up to Rook, but suddenly the Omnitrix timed out. Quickly, Rook grabbed Mass's arm and they opened the manhole on the ships roof and crawled inside. When they had entered Highbreed was staring at them. He grabbed Mass, but Rook kicked him to the ground and held his Proto-tool to his head. Rook: Talk!! What is your plan? Where are you heading? Mass: Rook! It's OK. I got this..... Talk!! What's your plan? Where are you heading? Rook: Stay here. I am going to check his navigation system. Mass started pressing buttons on his Omnitrix. Highbreed: What are you doing? Mass: Something I should have done a long time ago. Then there was a bright yellow flash of light. The ship landed at the secret base twenty minutes later. Highbreed and Rook walked out of the ship. They approached two large door with a security camera. It shone green and the doors opened. Highbreed and Rook walked inside. Inside where other villains who, like Highbreed, all had a bone to pick with MassTass 10. They included Khyber The Huntsman, Flame Fist the Pyronite, Tetramand the Tetramand as well as Four Fight. Albedo the Mass-copy and Ember the pyronite where also there. Khyer: Ah, Highbreed. How was the mission? Highbreed: Very Successful. In-fact I managed to bag MassTass's helper. Khyber walked up to Rook. Khyber: Well,well,well. Caught at last. Tetramand! Take him down to the cells and put extra security in his prison. Tetramand walked up to Rook and roughly grabbed his arm and lead him down a flight of stairs down the jails. Rook: Let me go!! Tetramand: Fat chance. You're gonna rot in this cell! They reached the cell and Tetramand thrust it open. Then he kicked Rook as hard as he could into it. Tetramand locked it and turned to leave when he came face-to-face with Highbreed. Tetramand: Get outta here loser. You did your part. But Highbreed didn't move. Tetramand started waving his arms around. Tetramand: Anyone home? I said move it! He went to poke Highbreed, but Highbreed grabbed his arm and punched him in the chest. Tetramand fell to the ground. Teramand: (To ear-speaker) Help. Highbreed flipping out! Suddenly Highbreed picked him up and chucked him against the cell which knocked him unconscious. Rook stared at Highbreed, then grinned. Rook: Good plan Mass. It worked except for the part when he called for help. Highbreed: Hey there's always faults to the plan. But now that they know I'm here I don't have to use this form anymore. Highbreed revealed an Omnitrix symbol underneath his stomach skin. Highbreed: (To Omnitrix) Code 88888 Tass Mass. Disengage Life-form Lock (presses Omnitrix). Mass transformed back to his original self. Mass: Well, looks like that randomizer thingy turned off. C'mon. Let's get out of here. They both ran up the stairs back to the top of the base, Suddenly Flame Fist and Four Fight ran down the stairs. Rook grabbed Mass and shot a wire to the roof. Then it pulled them to the ceiling. Flame Fist and Four Fight ran straight past them. Then they dropped to the floor and ran to the top. They peaked around the corner. There was Albedo and Ember. Also Khyber. But he was talking to someone. A mechamorph. It was Malware. Malware: Are you sure your two baffoons can deal with Mass. Khyber: Relax Malware. Everything will be fine. Suddenly Mass and Rook jumped out from behind the corner and kicked Ember and Albeo to the ground. Albedo rolled backwards and presses his Omnitrix, turning him into Negative Swampfire. Malware: You said everything was under control! Khyber: Don't worry. Albedo. Ember. Kill them both!! Mass pressed down his Omnitrix and transformed into Cannonbolt. Then he curled into a ball and charged at Malware, but Khyber jumped in front of him and punched Cannonbolt. He went flying backwards and hit a wall.. Meanwhile Rook was trying to dodge Swampfire's flames. Neg. Swampfire: "Hold still you little!....." But suddenly Rook flipped over an oncoming flame and then kicked Albedo in the face. He stumbled and then knelt to the floor trying to recover. Then all of a sudden Cannonbolt came flying out of nowhere and smacked into Albedo who transformed human. Mass stood up, human, and unaware that he had just knocked-out Albedo. Mass: There's gotta be some way to beat these guys. Khyber started running towards Mass. Closing his eyes, Mass pressed down the Omnitrix. And out of the gold light stepped Crashhopper. He bounced as hard as he could towards Khyber and crashed into him. Then he started bouncing around the room. Malware ducked to avoid getting head-bumped, but Ember was not thinking and was hit hard and smashed to the floor. Mass stopped bouncing. Khyber stood up. Crashhopper charged and bounced hard towards him. He almost impacted, when suddenly Khyber dodged, but didn't just let Mass crash into the wall. When Crashhopper was passing his side, Khyber grabbed his arm and his leg and then spun around and around. Then he slammed him into the ground, creating a loud BOOM. When the smoke had cleared Mass was lying in a crater he had created with his face. Khyber walked up to Mass. Rook charged, but Khyber was faster and grabbed Rook's leg and flung him down the dungeon stairs and knocked over Flame Fist and Four Fight who where just running back up to the top. They where all knocked unconscious. Category:Episodes